


Fuzzyballs' Dating Service

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: NaNoWriMo one shots [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean's cat, Fuzzyballs, makes him cut his hand and he needs stitches. The ER doc is dreamy.





	Fuzzyballs' Dating Service

**Author's Note:**

> Part 14 of my NaNaWriMo one shots.

Dean had made the mother of all sandwiches. It was huge and was a mixture of everything Dean loved to eat. All he had to do was to cut the sandwich in half and he could eat it.

Just as he was cutting it, his cat jumped up on the counter and bumped his hand.

His hand slipped and he cut his hand. He looked at it and it looked deep.

“Fuck! Now look what you did, Fuzzyballs. I knew it was a bad idea to get a cat!”

Fuzzballs just rubbed up against him.

Dean wrapped his hand in a towel and got his keys. His hand would need stitches. He looked longingly back at his sandwich, which was now being eaten by Fuzzyballs.

Dean drove to the ER and registered. It was slow, so they took him straight back to a room and took his vitals.

A nurse told him he doctor would be with him shortly.

While he waited, he hummed a bit of Heartbreaker, his favorite Led Zeppelin song.

He heard someone sing the lyrics, and when he looked up, this guy walked into the room. It was him who had been singing.

“Love your choice of songs. I’m Dr. Novak. I heard you cut yourself.”

Dean looked at the guy and thought he was a real heartbreaker. He had dark hair that looked like he’d just gotten out of bed, and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen.

“Uh, yeah, I cut myself when I tried to cut a sandwich in half and my cat jumped up on the counter and bumped my hand.”

“What’s it’s name?”

Dean was momentarily confused. “The sandwich? It doesn’t have a name.”

Dr, Novak laughed. “No, I meant your cat’s name/”

Dean blushed. “Oh! Well, his name is fuzzyballs. Cos he has, you know, fuzzy balls.”

The Dr. laughed heartily. “That’s priceless.”

He walked over to the bed and took Dean’s hand. He took off the towel and looked at the cut.

“It is definitely going to need a few stitches.”

Dean sighed. “I figured. This is going to cause real problems with my job,”

Novak looked at him. “What do you do?”

“I’m a mechanic, I really need my hand.”

“Well, it’s going to take about two weeks before the stitches can come out. I’m sorry.”

Dean just shook his head. “Not your fault, doc. I’ll figure something out.”

The doctor left the room to get a tray for stitching up Dean’s hand and was back in no time at all.

He scrubbed his hands, put on gloves and put Dean’s hand under a bright light and cleansed the area. Then he shot it up with something to make it numb.

While they waited, the doc asked Dean about his musical preferences. Turned out, they had very similar tastes.

“You have great taste in music, Dr. Novak.”

“Please, just call me Cas.”

“Okay, Cas. You still have great taste in music.

”Thanks, Dean, so do you.:

Dean’s hand was numb and Cas began to stitch his hand up. Dean watched, fascinated. 

“You do a mean stitch there, Cas.”

Cas smiled at him. “Had a lot of stitches, have you?”

“My share. Well, maybe my share and someone else’s.”

Cas chuckled.

When Cas was done, he wrote Dean a script for some pain pills. He handed it to Dean, but when Dean went to take it, Cas held on to it.

“I might be wildly out of line here, Dean, but would you go to dinner with me?”

Dean grinned. “Why Dr. Novak, are you asking me out on a date?”

Cas smiled back. “Yes, Mr. Winchester, I believe I am.”

“Well, in that case, I accept. Just don’t plan on taking me anywhere fancy. Besides the fact that I don’t do well in places like that, I think I’d have trouble holding my knife.” Dean held out his hand.

Cas laughed. “I promise, nowhere fancy. How about tomorrow night?”

“Works for me. What time?”

“Let’s say six. And I already have your address.” Cas held out Dean’s admission form.

Dean grinned at him. “And my phone number, too. So, it’s a date.”

He kind of hated to leave, but it was time. He thanked Cas and went home.

Half of his sandwich was missing when he got there. 

“That means no cat food for you tonight. You’re a pig, Fuzzy.”

He rubbed the cat’s head and the cat meowed.

Dean decided he didn’t need a sandwich after all, and went to bed with a smile on his face, thinking about Cas and his date.

The next morning, Dean called his boss to tell him he needed a few days off because of his hand. They agreed he would come back in a week and Bobby, his boss, would find something for him to do in the office until his stitches were out.

That just left doing some chores and getting ready for his date. He tried to figure out that to wear, and settled on some jeans that fit him really well and a green shirt.

He was just putting some last minute touches to his hair when there was a knock on the door. Glancing at his watch, he walked to the door and let Cas in.

“Right on time, doc.”

Cas grinned. “I pride myself on my punctuality.”

They walked to Cas’ car, and when he saw it, Dean burst out laughing.

Cas looked at him with a very confused look on his face.

“Is there something wrong with my car, Dean?”

Dean collected himself. “Uh nothing, if you like driving a pimpmobile.”

Cas frowned. “It’s not a pimpmobile. And yes, I like it.”

Dean held his hands up, palms out. “No insult intended, Cas.”

“None taken, really.”

When they were on there way, Cas asked what kind of car Dean drove.

Dean grinned. “A ‘67 Chevy Impala. She’s a sweet ride.”

Cas smiled. “Sounds like it. I’d like to see it sometime.”

Dean assured him that he would.

Cas took them to a diner that had fantastic burgers. Dean had a bacon cheeseburger and fries. 

When the meal was over, Dean had a piece of pie for dessert.

“God this pie is so good. Want a bite, Cas?”

Cas nodded, so Dean cut him a bite and offered his fork. 

Cas slowly took the bite of pie from the fork. He did it is such an erotic way, Dean just stared at his mouth.

Dean put down his fork. “Let’s get out of here.”

Cas grinned and threw down enough money to pay the bill and a nice tip.

When they got in the car, Cas turned to Dean. “Your place or mine?”

Dean told him it was his choice.

“I’m thinking your place. You do have Fuzzyballs to take care of.”

Dean laughed. “You have a point. My place it is.”

When they walked in, Fuzzyballs ran to them. Cas squatted down and petted him.

“Nice cat, Dean.”

“Yeah but at the moment, he’s cockblocking me. Come on, Cas, let’s sit on the couch.”

Chuckling, Cas followed Dean to the couch and sat next to him. He cupped Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him.

They kissed until Cas pushed Dean back on the couch and got between Dean’s spread legs. Cas continued to kiss Dean, then sat back and began to run his hands under Dean’s shirt.

Fuzzyballs chose that exact moment to jump up and sit on Dean’s face.

Dean shooed him away and spit out cat fur from his mouth. Cas laughed.

“Jesus fuck. Let’s take this to the bedroom and I can close the door.”

Cas nodded and let Dean lead him down the hall to his bedroom. He shut the cat outside.

They stood in the center of the room and took each other’s clothes off. When they were both nude, Dean laid down on the bed and Cas crawled over him.

Cas kissed Dean more, his tongue running over Dean’s.

Then he kissed down Dean’s throat and to his chest. He kissed and licked Dean’s nipples.

He worked his way down, sucking each of Dean’s balls into his mouth and listening to Dean groan.

Cas sat back and asked where the lube was. Dean reached over and grabbed it and handed it to Cas. Cas lubed up his fingers, and when he looked Dean in the eyes, Dean lifted his legs.

Cas pushed his index finger in Dean just up to the first knuckle. Dean groaned.

“I can take it all, Cas.”

Cas pushed his finger all the way into Dean, up to the palm. He rubbed up under Dean’s balls with his thumb.

Cas added a second finger when Dean relaxed around his first. He scissored them then added a third finger and worked Dean open, Dean moaning appreciatively.

“I’m ready, Cas, please, I’m so ready…”

Cas grinned. “You look so beautiful all laid out for me, Dean. So beautiful.”

Cas pulled his fingers out and asked for a condom. Dea grabbed one for him and Cas rolled it on and lubed it up.

He spread himself on Dean like butter and Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist and crossed his ankles.

He pushed into Dean slowly. Dean groaned again and wrapped his arms around Cas. He wanted all of Cas inside him so much. He pushed against Cas in an effort to get him to go faster.

Cas didn’t speed up at all, He took his time, pulling back and pushing forward so slowly, Dean thought about smacking him.

But on the other hand, it really felt good. When Cas was finally in all the way, he held a moment, then pulled back and shoved in hard.

Dean gasped. He moaned out Cas’ name as Cas started to pound him into the mattress.

Dean met every thrust with one of his own. 

The sound of skin against skin echoed in the room.

Cas pulled out and Dean whined. Cas grabbed one of Dean’s legs and pulled it off his waist and pulled it up to his chest. 

Dean turned slightly and Cas pushed back inside him and began to fuck him slowly again. 

Dean made a sound on his throat and just took it. He couldn’t really push back against Cas in this position.

Dean’s cock was aching and dripping precum onto his belly, only to run down on the bed.

Cas fucked Dean for a bit, then pulled out again.

“Onn your hands and knees.”

Dean hurried to get on his hands and knees. He sunk his head down on his forearms and stuck his ass in the air for Cas.

Cas grabbed Dean’s hips and thrust in hard. Now he was going fast and harder than ever before. Dean was making noises he’d never made before in his life. 

Cas held onto Dean’s hips so tightly, he’d leave bruises. He pulled back on Dean with every thrust in he made.

Dean was close. He was so close but he just couldn’t quite get there.

As if Cas could sense what was going on, he reached around Dean’s hip and grabbed his cock. He only needed to pump it twice and Dean was coming.

Dean coated Cas’ hand and shot cum on the bedspread. He yelled out a litany of “Fuck! Cas!” over and over. 

Cas followed Dean. He came hard and thrust through it sort of wildly. When it was over, he put his on Dean’s sweaty back. 

Dean fell on his side, taking Cas with him. Cas pulled Dean’s head on his shoulder and held him while they both caught their breath.

“Cas, that was…”

“Yeah, Dean, it really was.”

Dean lifted his head. “You thirsty? I’m thirsty.”

“I could drink something yeah.”

Dean hopped up and came back with two beers. Cas sat up and scooted to put his back against the headboard. Dean did the same and they sat in silence for a bit, just drinking their beer and thinking.

Finally, Dean spoke.

‘“You don’t know this about me, but I’m not the kind to usually fall into bed with someone on a first date. And I’m kind of not into one night stands.”

Cas looked at him with those amazing blue eyes.

“Dean, I’m exactly the same. I don’t do one night stands at all.”

Dean grinned. “I guess this means we’re dating?”

Cas kissed him lightly. ”I guess we are.”

Six months later they were living together.

Two years later they got married.

So, yeah, they really were dating.

 


End file.
